


是福不是祸

by Yinteresting



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yinteresting/pseuds/Yinteresting
Summary: 圆宽 奎宽 HP paro没有告白只有激情
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Jeon Wonwoo, Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 5





	是福不是祸

【Animagus，自身能够变成某种动物，同时又保留自身魔法法力的巫师】

1.  
霍格沃茨魔法学院正值炎热的夏季，就算是热爱看书的夫胜宽，也在看书的时候不自觉地往阴凉的禁书区挪。如果不是那天同级的金珉奎一直在他耳边说什么阿尼玛格斯，他也不会特地来学校图书馆查阅相关资料。

夫胜宽躲在禁书区最后一排书架后面，已经是宵禁时刻，只能借着魔法蜡烛的微弱光亮逐字阅读教材上的字。

『哒，哒，哒』

如果不是这本教材的书脊上有个连在书架上的金属链，夫胜宽也很想的话，那是费尔奇的脚步声由远而近，确定了图书馆确实没人后，又由近而远。确定没有危险了以后，夫胜宽快速地抄下了能够练习变身阿尼玛格斯的步骤，用他随身携带的羊皮纸和羽毛笔。

一个拉文克劳的好学精神。

2.  
“哝，你之前让我去找的方法。”夫胜宽在草药课的时候把一团被攥的皱纹巴巴的羊皮纸扔在了金珉奎身上，看着他一脸不适就知道自己在这场知识竞赛中获得了胜利，“别太感谢我哦〜毕竟想要学成的方法太难，谅你也玩不成。”

当然，纸团上写的方法是就算极具冒险精神的格兰芬多也为之胆怯的，就其中那句【将会变得剧烈疼痛楚和两种激烈的心跳]就使人们浮想联翩。

“你要不要和我一起练？”金珉奎向好友发出邀请，如果能把夫胜宽成功拉下水，就算是两个人共同的秘密了。

“不了，你加油吧，我这一个月还要去地窖帮魔药课教授摘除突眼蟾蜍的内脏呢。”想到这个夫胜宽就一阵厌烦，除了要面对丑了吧唧的蟾蜍外层，每次经历斯莱特林静止的时候，总会遇到也前去寻找魔药课教授的某位学长。

“切，胆小鬼，你除了好学精神之外，内在真的真的很赫奇帕奇，你怎么没和韩率分到一起去呢？”金珉奎趁着草药学教授不注意，偷偷摘下来一把曼德拉草叶子，为了接下来一个月的阿尼玛格斯练习。

“不跟你吵这个，珉奎和上一级的学长们熟吗？”知道狮蛇不和，夫胜宽没敢直接说出学长的学院，只是想看看这位格兰芬多的交际达人是否名副其实。

“挺熟的啊，不管是六年级的胜澈哥还是五年级的顺荣哥跟我关系都不错。怎么啦，你要打听哪位学长？”

金珉奎说出来的两个都是狮子院大名鼎鼎的人物，崔胜澈是格兰芬多学院魁北克奇队的强力击球手，被他的游走球打中扫帚的人，基本都会在空中转个180度。而权顺荣则是魁地奇杯的一级解说员，经常不需要声音洪亮咒就可以喊得全场都听见，甚至在各种大场面上也能用奇怪的麻瓜舞蹈活跃气氛。金珉奎能和这样的人物交上朋友，基本也可以了他在格兰芬多的风云之上。

“不是啦，有没有其他学院关系好的学长们？”夫胜宽也低头偷抓了几片曼德拉草叶子。

“你们拉文克劳的我就不说了吧，李知勋学长我不太敢套近乎，赫奇帕奇的文俊辉学长和斯莱特林的尹净汉学长我只是在打魁地奇杯的时候有过接触。你是不是喜欢上哪个学长了？没事，你和我说吧，就算是特别不熟悉的斯莱特林的洪知秀学长和全圆佑学长我也冒死去帮你打探消息。”金珉奎想起后俩人的微笑就一阵恶寒。

夫胜宽悄声地跟金珉奎说话，而他忘记了他已经离开了草药课教室，正坐在格兰芬多长桌旁，俩人旁边坐着大嗓门权顺荣。

“你想打听全圆佑？我熟啊，问我啊！”权顺荣放下把手的南瓜上方，变成凑近俩人，也学着他们压低声音。

“诶！不是的，权学长，您误会了！”夫胜宽迅速站起来向权顺荣解释，开玩笑，谁不知道权顺荣和全圆佑是一起穿一条魔法袍长大的好友，让他知道就等于告诉了可能性。

哦，和全圆佑一起长大的还有自己的直属学长李知勋，要不是因为他们关系太好，直接请教知勋哥就好了，害得他绕了这么大一个圈子。

“什么情况啊这个人？”权顺荣莫名其妙地接下了夫胜宽的道歉，转过身仔细看了一下金珉奎的表情，一脸受到冲击的样子，“拉文克劳的小学弟要追我们全大佬吗？”

“谁知道...”金珉奎内心惊涛骇浪，但表面上波澜不惊地看一眼斯莱特林长桌，全圆佑学长正面无表情地看向这边，吓得金珉奎眼观鼻鼻观心。

“我们圆佑啊...喜欢毛绒绒的小动物哦〜”权顺荣笑着跟金珉奎说，“要是刚刚的小朋友真的要攻略圆佑的话，成功率可太高了。”

“是嘛...”金珉奎脑子里还思考着一定要把这个消息告诉夫胜宽，眼看着夫胜宽回到自己学院的长桌前拿了两块蜂蜜慕斯蛋糕就匆匆离开了。

3.  
“梅林的绊脚胡子，谁要追全学长了！我只是想赔礼道歉啊，上次走太急好像撞到了学长，书包上的链子刮走了全学长胸前的徽章，结果徽章还夫胜宽嘴里嚼着蛋糕一边碎碎念，而又在禁书区翻找修复稀有炼金饰品的书。禁书区的很多书都有链子连在书架上，短而细，夫胜宽半蹲在书架旁边快速抄写。

“一道冷漠的声音在夫胜宽背后响起，吓得他手一抖，羽毛笔尖就戳破了羊皮纸。”“你知道五年级以下的学生是不能擅自进入禁书区的吧？”

夫胜宽正要回头看看是谁打扰他求学，就听到平斯夫人的脚步声在禁书区外响起。嘴上突然多了一只冰凉的手，耳边也传来呼吸声“嘘，被发现咱俩一起完蛋。”

脚步声远去后，手也迅速离开了夫胜宽，夫胜宽回头一看可不就是被他压坏了徽章的主人，全圆佑吗。

“全学长可说错了，我是有魔药课教授给的通行证的人，就算被抓了，也是您一个人完蛋。”夫胜宽挥动魔杖修好了刚刚被戳破的羊皮纸，顺便把教材塞回书架，跟学长鞠了个跪转头就走出了禁书区。

全圆佑看着夫胜宽的背影消失，抬手看了看刚刚不小心沾上的蛋糕碎屑，默默地舔干净。

“顺荣说的就是他吗？”离全圆佑不远的书架拐角走出两个人，一个是刚刚意识到有人要追全圆佑的权顺荣，另一个是夫胜宽的直系学长李知勋。

“是啊，可爱吗？”权顺荣抱胸看着一起长大的好友，虽然他一直面无表情，但连续的相处已经能从他微小的表情变化中研磨全圆佑现在特！别！开！心！

”李知勋把放在放在心里，嘴上护短。”“悠着点吧，这么有天赋的纯血学生也不多了。”

不知道是不是大战遗留问题，第二次魔法界大战后，纯血学生要么是格兰芬多，要么就去了斯莱特林，一向追求知识又好学的拉文克劳反而成为了纯血学生数量最少的学院。李知勋这届就他一个纯血，害他只能和一起长大的好友们抱团，难得遇到一个同是纯血的学弟，当然要爱护一下。

“全圆佑指了指空荡的胸口，上面有一个被胸针压出来的圆形印记。”“他拿走了知勋给我做的护身符。”

“就是有一只黑猫的那个？”权顺荣思考了一下，因为李知勋给他俩做的动物徽章长得不一样，搞得他想了半天是什么动物。李知勋的是只白猫，权顺荣的是指两色仓鼠。

“恩，他刚刚在看《那些用龙血浸泡过的炼金饰品》，我怀疑他要给我下咒。”全圆佑一边说着不找边际的话，一边打开刚刚夫胜宽抄过的书。

“醒醒吧，那孩子从哪给你弄龙血去啊，听净汉哥说金珉奎的朋友和金珉奎一样胆小。”李知勋对全圆佑的话嗤之以鼻，带头离开了禁书区。

“那可说不准，胜宽学弟刚刚反驳我的时候，眼睛里可闪着光呢。”全圆佑提起嘴角，跟在李知勋身后。

“啥啥啥？你们等等我！！”

4.  
前一天魔药课教授已经知道夫胜宽不用再去摘突眼蟾蜍的内脏了，夫胜宽晚上的时间一下就可以了起来。除了要继续修复全圆佑的徽章以外，夫胜宽确实打算也试试阿尼玛格斯，而且他敢保证，每一个翻看过那本书的学生都尝试过。

在嘴里加入了一片曼德拉草叶子后，夫胜宽计划过几个小时后就去禁林找找鬼脸天蛾的蛹，只要他去的够早，就不会被人发现。曼德拉草的叶子有股苦涩的味道，夫胜宽皱着眉头闭上眼，感觉梦里又出现了全圆佑的脸，梅林的破洞袜！！！

听到魔法闹钟的尖叫后，夫胜宽醒了过来，青紫色的黑眼圈挂在他身上，鬼知道他昨晚做了什么梦，一直在半梦半醒的状态下。就算是夏天，清晨禁令林的薄雾也带着湿冷的寒气，夫胜宽不由自主地拉紧校服上的帽子，他刚刚抓住一只鬼脸天蛾，被他塞进了特制的笼子里挂在了腰上。现在只需要原路返回就行了，如果没有遇到和他一样出来“晨练”的学生们就好了。

夫胜宽的嘴一直都开过光，他很清楚。他现在躲在一个小排缝丛后面，隔着树后面是直系学长李知勋，正蹲在地上不知道做什么。

李知勋捡起起地上的两套校服搭在前面上，又从地上抱起什么就离开了。夫胜宽感觉自己吓得白头发都出来了，离得近又被树挡住视线，他完全没看到李知勋抱住了什么，只能想起在蹲下前看到了两套不一样颜色的校服堆在地上。

“说什么来什么，怎么这么巧的遇到了知勋哥呢，还好没被他发现，不然他看到鬼脸天蛾可以联想到了。”夫胜宽抬眼看了看太阳，时间应该已经到了快七点，赶紧回城堡吧，不然就要被人发现去了禁林了。

直到坐在了自家学院的长桌旁，夫胜宽才真正松了口气，今天的早餐是他爱吃的蟹肉面包和奶油华夫饼，吃完以后又是美好的一天！

“你昨天怎么没去地窖？”又是那个冷漠的嗓音。

去他的美好一天！！

“教授说不让我去了，而且我本身也是为了拿到禁书区的允许才去帮忙的。”夫胜宽看着他旁边戴着眼镜对他进行美颜暴击的全圆佑，暗自感叹命运的不公，虽然他有双大眼睛，但比起全圆佑的勾魂的附带眼就引起平淡多了。

呸呸呸，什么勾魂！！！！

“哦...一会斯莱特林对格兰芬多的魁地奇决赛看吗？”全圆佑左手撑着下巴，右手拿着一根蜂蜜滋滋黑糖爵士。

“没兴趣哦，我们拉文克劳已经是你们的手下败将了，我何必去看胜者的比赛。”夫胜宽无视掉那根黑糖爵士，该死！那是他最喜欢的口味！！

前两天全圆佑所在的斯莱特林队对夫胜宽所在的拉文克劳队进行了遍碾压，纯血组成的球队打法就是比混血多的球队打得默契又速战速决。全圆佑是追球手，不知道是不是故意的总要擦着夫胜宽的扫帚去追鬼飞球，还得夫胜宽在寻找金色飞贼的时候还要注意躲避。

“圆这么说嘛，你在观众席上出现，也能给你好友加油打气啊。金珉奎也是追球手吧？”全圆佑眼神飘向正坐权顺荣旁边手舞足蹈地讲着战术的金珉奎。

“是哦，那我去看看吧，省的又被他说不仗义。”夫胜宽突然想起上次自己当着金珉奎面拒绝观看格兰芬多的练习赛时，金珉奎撒娇带嘲讽地“攻击”自己的样子，选择了自觉前去观看。

“那真是太好了，你出现在看台上的话，我也很高兴。”全圆佑说完摸了摸夫胜宽的头发，从口袋里掏出另一只黑糖爵士，“这个给你，听说你爱吃。”

？？？

到底是谁出卖了自己？为什么传说中冷漠的斯莱特林毒舌公子会知道自己喜欢黑糖爵士这种甜掉牙的棒棒糖？

次元壁稀碎。次元壁这个词还是从赫奇帕奇学弟李灿那学来的，他也不知道是什么意思，李灿学弟是个混血。

5.  
夫胜宽穿着短袖校服坐在看台上，刚刚进入赛场发现几乎没有小鹰坐在看台上，他只好混入了斯莱特林的观看席，这边至少安静。独自等待一会，他旁边就坐了关系不错的学长，洪知秀。

“好难得看到胜胜出现在这边啊，今天不需要写作业吗？”洪知秀抓着夫胜宽的手看着上面不小心蹭上的墨迹，“清理一新”

“早就写完了，因为每次都找借口不来被珉奎骂了，这次不是决赛嘛，还挺重要的。”夫胜宽看着洪知秀的无杖魔法惊了一下，“谢谢知秀哥，有空也教教我无杖魔法吧？”

“那你坐到蛇院这边，珉奎会生气的吧？喏，他飞上去了，正在用眼神骂你。”洪知秀扭头看向赛场上空，两队人已经坐在扫帚上准备比赛，金珉奎正瞪着斯莱特林的观看席一脸不敢置信。

深蓝色的短袖在一片绿色的海洋里，还是挺打眼的。

“金珉奎！加油！！！！”夫胜宽用高亢的声音为自己的好友进行应援，果不其然看到好友因为觉得丢人而快速上升红的脸。

洪知秀搂过夫胜宽帮他阻隔对他刚刚的呐喊声有意见的蛇院同学，顺便朝因为喊声扭过头来的全蛇院参赛选手比了个加油的手势。并在全圆佑并不友好的注视下，放下了搂着夫胜宽的手臂。

洪知秀笑眯眯地看着夫胜胜，学弟真的很可爱，要不是已经被人注意到上了，他和尹净汉应该能有个新的宠物的。

“对不起啊哥，如果眼睛里能放出烈火熊熊的话，刚刚我头发应该已经珉奎烧光了，下意识就喊了。”夫胜宽拍了拍自己的脸，刚刚确实太丢人了。

“你们们先生们！本学期最精彩的比赛就要开始了！！你们即将看到的是出色长猛烈击打的格兰芬多队和狡猾多端的斯莱特林队的魁地奇杯决赛！什么权顺荣洪亮的嗓音回荡在整个魁北克奇赛场上，虽然有些用词有失公正，但不得不说有时候他的激起法确实有用。

“说荣哥休息会吧，现在由我来为大家进行比赛解说，我是来自赫奇帕奇学院三年级的李灿。两队队长现在进行敬礼。”解说台上权顺荣被裁判霍奇女士释放了静音咒，接替他解说的是新上任的解说员，就是那个教会夫胜宽次元壁的学弟。

“霍奇女士是怎么找到这些天生就嗓门大的学生的呢？”夫胜宽听着李灿叽叽喳喳地解说，目光一直追着金珉奎的身影。

洪知秀“听说本来是顺荣和硕但合作的，但在赫奇帕奇与格兰芬多的比赛中，硕球被游走球砸下扫帚，到现在还躺在校医院里。”露出了宠物受伤的伤感。

“是...崔胜澈学长？”夫胜宽看到洪知秀点头后，脑海中回想起当时拉文克劳和格兰芬多比赛时，崔胜澈一击游走球擦着他头皮飞过的经历，顿时背都挺直了。

“说起来，你刚刚让我教你无杖魔法？”洪知秀把话题绕回刚刚被打断的地方，“我的无杖魔法也是别人教的哦〜胜宽想学的话，可以去找我的老师。”

“净汉哥吗？”夫胜宽把视线放在斯莱特林三位追求手身上，全圆佑，尹净汉和一位不认识的学长。

“才不是呢，净汉的无杖魔法还是我教的呢。”洪知秀笑着眯起了眼睛，“胜宽要跟我保证哦，我告诉你了的话，你要真的去求学。”

“嗯，我相信知秀哥的老师一定是好老师，我会去的。”夫胜宽此时还不知道自己将要得到什么样的答案，跳进某种的陷阱里。

“比赛结束！！！斯莱特林胜！！！！”通过霍奇女士一声哨响，李灿兴奋的声音传递整个球场，权顺荣气的在旁边大喊大叫。

“犯规！！全圆佑绝对是故意的！！”

从蛇院叫好的呼声中只能听到一些碎片，夫胜宽赶紧和洪知秀告别，跑向格兰芬多队更衣室试图安慰好友。

“多亏了全圆佑学长把对面找球手撞进了观看席，让韩率提前抓到了金色飞贼。”

这战术太卑鄙了，原来全学长总是故意撞人，幸好我躲得快。夫胜宽在进入格兰芬多更衣室之前的最后一个想法。

6.  
金珉奎迅速换上校服拉着刚刚进门的夫胜宽就离开了校队更衣室，此时他兴奋的头发都炸起来，一点也看不出来刚刚输了比赛。

“胜宽我跟你讲，你知道我刚刚为什么为什么被鬼飞球击中吗？？因为我刚刚发呆了一下，感觉到身体里突然出现了两个心跳，我就觉得可能是我的阿尼玛格斯要成功了，你不好奇吗？我的阿尼玛格斯是什么形态？”金珉奎快速一点一串后，夫胜宽只来得及听清楚最后一句。

“狗？”

“应该是狗吧，我刚刚在天上突然能很清晰地闻到远处禁林里身上的味道，解说席上顺荣哥喷的香水味，看台上俊辉哥身上的药水味，他应该在比赛前“金珉奎兴奋时语速太快，夫胜宽全神贯注地听着，完全没注意脚下，被附近的树分开绊了个跟头。”

“哎呀！”

“你怎么这么不小心。”金珉奎弯腰拉起夫胜宽，闻到了他头上有股奇特的香味，“你换洗发水了吗？”

夫胜宽跪在地上推开金珉奎还要仔细闻闻的鼻子，“用的还是你上次给我的鼠尾草薄荷药水啊，顶多不小心沾上了容光焕发药水。”

“不，这个味道我在某个讨厌的人身上也闻到过，他刚刚还在球场上。”金珉奎皱了皱眉。

“夫胜宽又听到了全圆佑的声音，就出现他身后，仰头看了看还穿着魁北克奇奇护具的全圆佑无声地点。”胜宽学弟，谢谢你来看我的比赛。了下头。

全圆佑手持扫帚居室高临下的看着夫胜宽半仰着头看着自己，他白皙的脖颈完全暴露在金珉奎脸前，俩人还保持着刚刚要“闻闻”的暧昧姿势，全圆佑突然有种想要逗逗逗学弟的心。

“还想吃黑糖爵士的话，下午来地窖找我吧，我买了很多。”全圆佑转身冷静地朝两位学弟挥了挥手。

“不许去！！”金珉奎突然抱住夫胜宽，把头埋在夫胜宽脖子里，贪婪地闻着好友身上特有的草药味。“黑糖爵士什么的我也能买，你别和学长走太近了！”

夫胜宽安慰似的拍了拍埋在领口的毛，“你身上都是汗别蹭我衣服上！”“好啦好啦，我也怕他的，我不会去的。”

夫胜宽不太明白金珉奎突如其来的闹脾气，一直搂着他不让他靠近地窖，就连崔韩率经过他俩身边打招呼，举起的手都被金珉奎按一下去了。

“你闹什么！”夫胜宽倍感丢人地看着崔韩率用手指着金珉奎又在太阳穴画圈的样子，点头对准崔韩率后，把挂在他身上的好友扒拉下来。

“只是觉得你突然和学长们走的太近了，不安全。”金珉奎吸溜着鼻子，刚刚全圆佑靠近的时候他感觉自己的汗毛都竖起来了，一定是动物的直觉。

“夫胜宽拉着金珉奎进入了城堡，再不快点午饭都没了，”你刚刚不是说你的阿尼玛格斯要成功了吗？咱们吃完饭找个地方看看你的成果呗。”

“好啊好啊！”金珉奎听完迅速跑向格兰芬多长桌。

7.  
【我用邓布利多教授的半圆眼镜发誓，我刚刚说要看看金珉奎变身成果时，而不想看到这一幕。】夫胜宽翻着白眼看着面对金色的大狗无语。

他的好友，一起长大的邻居，金珉奎，变成了一只黄色的狗！！！！！

狗！！！！！

夫胜宽感觉自己内心的呐喊要爆炸了，自己嘴是不是真的开过光，怎么就真的变成一只狗了？

顶着长毛脸的金珉奎对着有求必应屋里的更衣镜自言自语，看他的表情好像还挺满意这个效果的。

“你都闻到什么了？”夫胜宽坐在沙发上，看着金珉奎自己遛自己。

“一点上一位使用有求必应屋的人应该在做复方汤剂，这味道太冲了；再一段走廊的对面是赫奇帕奇移位，俊辉哥应该又在吃他从中国带来的神奇料理；还能闻到明浩藏在厨房里的极品红酒的味道。”金珉奎抽了抽鼻子，瞬间就有各种味道进入鼻腔。

“你怎么不说在我身上闻到什么味了？我刚刚洗过澡了，应该没有任何味道了。”夫胜宽好奇地打开大双眼等着好友的回答，却看到他慢慢站起来，变回了人型。

“你的味道太特殊了，我一直遍闻到，即使我没有变成狗。”金珉奎变成人后光着上半身，正从地上捡起衬衫，看到夫胜宽的表情后，抖了抖胸前的肌肉慢慢靠近夫胜宽。“你不好奇你自己身上有什么味道吗？”

刚刚看到金珉奎抖肌肉后，夫胜宽转移了视线并向后靠上了沙发背，现在因为金珉奎刻意地靠近，整个人仰面躺在了金珉奎胸肌下。“所以我是什么味道的？”

“可不能白告诉你。”金珉奎半跪在沙发上，双手撑在夫胜宽头两边，做出要闻一下的姿势。

“胜，那你想要我给你什么？”夫胜宽就知道不会这么轻易得到答案，皱了一下脸，变成一副你想要什么就拿走然后赶快告诉我味道的表情。

金珉奎快速地在夫胜宽嘴上嘬一口，笑的露出两颗虎牙，看到夫胜宽注意到地瞪大双眼更是笑出了声，“是甜的哦〜夫胜宽xi超级甜哦〜”

“你这个混蛋！！！”夫胜宽捂着嘴，这是初吻啊！！！我不是那个该感谢金珉奎是人形状态下亲的他，不然他的初吻就要被一只狗夺走了！ ！

“哎呀，不就是初吻吗！我这也是初吻啊！”金珉奎笑嘻嘻的样子，让夫胜宽感到火大。

【也没准其他男孩子之间也这么玩，自己太计较会不会吸引小心眼？】

来自古老的纯血家庭的夫胜宽此时重叠，但这种问题他也没法请教家人，只能默默地接受，搞不好混血巫师喜欢bobo？

“才不是呢！”上面那个疑问要是被躺在校医院的李硕珉听到一定会用尽此生最大的体积呐喊出来。

李硕珉拿着一杯生骨水左右为难，夫胜宽难得来看望他，竟然是问他一个奇怪的问题。“我要是bobo胜宽的话，一定会被暗杀的。”

夫胜宽翻了个白眼，要不是李硕珉是个混血他才不要来请教这种丢人的问题，虽然有时谁会暗杀你啊！硕珉你清醒一点，你只是失去了左上方而不是左脑。他和李硕珉算是无话不谈的好友，但初吻的丢弃这种事还是让它烂在肚子里吧。

李硕珉想起他受伤前只是在夫胜宽面对打了个漂亮的反击游走球，就被崔胜澈用鬼飞球打到了扫帚，他真的看清楚了格兰芬多之前的暗号手势。

“别管他，你的手什么时候能好？我有个徽章想让你帮我修一下，我记得你选修课选了古代如尼文研究。”夫胜宽从兜里掏出一块翘边了的金属徽章晃了一下。

“等我喝了这杯生骨水，感受一下成长的烦恼。”李硕珉虽然一直拿着杯子，却没有要喝下去的意思。

“别犹豫了，我帮你吧！”夫胜宽窜上了病床，左手掐住李硕珉的嘴，右手给他灌生骨水，俩人一个挣扎一个猛灌谁也没注意校医院门口进来的的人。

全圆佑仿佛在他身上安了追踪器，只有夫胜宽在拉文克劳上下的时候身边才不会出现这眼眼长。

夫胜宽坐在病床上晃着脚看着不远处的学长，不管身后被迫喝下生骨水的亲友因为药效产生的翻滚。

不知道是不是金珉奎的话起了作用，夫胜宽下意识的对全圆佑带有敌意，全圆佑无辜的眼神也确实动摇了夫胜宽。学长根本什么都没做嘛，是自己总在瞎想而已。

“学长生病了了吗？”夫胜宽拍了拍自己的脸，让自己振作起来。

“没什么大事，两个天头痛，想找庞弗雷夫人拿点安神草。”全圆佑忽然觉得站的太远不礼貌，又朝夫胜宽坐着的病床靠近了几步。

“夫胜宽从袍子里掏出一个深蓝色的布袋，”是我自己研究出来的安神药包，送给学长吧。”“安神草没什么用的，学长用这个吧。

“不好吧，那你用什么？”全圆佑嘴上说着拒绝的话，手接过药包放在了袍子的最身上。

“再做一个就好咯，'夫'家学长也知道的吧，是草药世家嘛。各种药包搭配我从小就学啦，很好弄得。”夫胜宽把手上的家族戒指转给全圆佑看，戒指上复杂的藤蔓花纹确实是一般草药世家都有的。

“那我就谢谢胜宽了，我可以叫你胜宽吧？也别总称我为学长了，叫圆佑就行，或者你想喊个哥也没事。”全圆佑又从兜里掏出一根黑糖爵士递给夫胜宽，“药包的谢礼我之后再给你，那我就先走了，帮我跟庞弗雷夫人说一声草药我不需要了，谢谢。”

全圆佑转身前看了眼病床上乖乖听两人说话的李硕珉，眼神逐渐变冷。虽然不小心增加了新的情敌，但也有不小的收获。没想到小学弟手还挺巧，难怪知勋这么护着他。

“现在不止金珉奎要暗杀我了，全学长动动手指我就没了！”李硕珉在全圆佑消失在校医院门口时轻声说。

8.  
知道今晚要下雨，谁能想到是这样一个雷雨交加的夜晚呢，夫胜宽从草药学教室跑回城堡就淋淋落汤鸡。远处天空闪烁着火花，夫胜宽顾不上他之前在一间避光的空教室内放了半成功的阿尼玛格斯药剂师，万事俱备只欠一个闪电划破天空的瞬间。

夫胜宽阔站在旧天文塔上等待着闪电，这段天文塔在之前的第二次魔法界大战时完全损毁，到处布满了灰尘，人们不曾再来。就算知道不会有人出现，但夫胜宽依旧在天文塔上放了隔音咒语和忽略咒语，不怕一万就怕万一。

翻滚了半天的闪电终于出现，夫胜宽抽出魔杖指着自己的心脏念出咒语，随即想都没想直接喝下了那管血红色的液体。就像之前抄下来的那样，夫胜宽感到了自己身体里有强烈的两个心脏感，他完全站不稳，踉踉跄跄地躲到废墟后面免得自己从天文塔上掉下去。

“我的天，我这是变成了什么？”夫胜宽举起起自己的双手，现在应该称为双爪了，放到眼前瞅了瞅，还挺短的。

起魔杖指挥着衣服漂浮在自己身边准备回到拉文克劳塔楼，不过就是翻过一座山山到达另一座山的距离，特别是对他现在这种小短腿来说。幸好之前为了能在宵禁过后快速出入禁书区，夫胜宽花了三年时间把霍格沃茨学院所有能用的密道都摸索了清楚，现在需要做的，就是通过密道回宿舍。

但他低估了自己的力气，他并不能推开有石门的密道，只能走没有门的。爪子挠地的声音，在安静的走廊里被放到了最大，夫胜宽每迈出一步，只不过才走了三四条密道，夫胜宽身上已经出了一身汗了。

“这么晚了不会有学生的吧，我要不要跑一下？”夫胜宽嘴里叼着魔杖叽里咕噜的。

“你确定看到他上天文塔了？”拐角后面传来稀碎的说话声。

“看到了啊，打闪前就上去了，现在也没下来。”听这个拖音的说话方式怎么有点像知勋哥啊，夫胜宽赶紧躲进阴影里，用魔杖点点地校服无声地落在了地上，不敢发出一丝魔法气息。

“他一个人不会想不开跳下去吧？”这略带幸灾乐祸的语气怎么听都像是权顺荣啊。

“哦，我看到他了。”李知勋看着不远处出现在窗户前的人影，松了口气，全圆佑再不从天文塔上下来，他们就要被那个遛猫的老头发现了。

“走吧。”

夫胜宽庆幸幸今天送了药包给全圆佑，现在变成动物的他能够非常清楚地闻见那股令人惊叹的心安的首乌藤木味，到底为什么全圆佑总是能碰巧出现在自己出现的位置呢？

继续叼着魔杖指挥着校服迈过千山万水，夫胜宽终于回到了自己的拉文克劳塔楼，但是他进不去！不是因为他说不了密码，还是因为李知勋和全圆佑正在通过门口，夫胜宽现在只能祈求自己的体积比较小，两国学长看不到自己。

非常疲倦的夫夫胜宽且不想知道为什么全圆佑会出现在拉文克劳塔楼，他现在只想洗个澡上床睡觉。勉强通过了青铜门后，夫胜宽溜边跑回宿舍，魔杖校服全扔在地上就把自己放在了浴室里。

没有太大误差的话，自己的动物形态应该是只猫吧，珉奎当时好像说会根据自己的性格和体重有关的。既然是猫那就放心了，夫胜宽抖着猫路过镜子走向床，昏睡前一秒都没仔细看看自己变成了什么。

“怎么不是猫？？？”夫胜宽睡醒后站在穿衣镜面前，瞪大了黑豆似得双眼欲哭无泪，“这是什么动物啊！！”

在是就这样跑出去还是用双面镜把金珉奎叫到宿舍来的两个之中犹豫着时，夫胜宽听到了敲门声，赶紧把魔杖塞进床下，造成了一种主人未归的景象，自己就势跳回回床上装睡。

“胜宽一大早竟然不在？”李知勋推门进来，本来想着带夫胜宽出去玩玩，就当当药包的谢礼了，全圆佑甚至有人到拉文克劳塔楼来接人，谁能想到人竟然不在呢。

“会不会在别的宿舍上方了啊？”全圆佑站在门口没动，但愿不是他想的那样。

“你是说格兰芬多的那只蠢狗吗？倒也不会，他俩最近好像在闹别扭。”夫胜宽虽然在装睡，但耳朵竖着同时偷听。

【看到了吗金珉奎，连知勋学长都知道你的内在属性了！傻狗】

“全圆佑听到屋里真的没人，已经准备离开了，却听到好友在大呼小叫，难得听！”“没有的话，就走吧，下次再带他去霍格莫德村。”到李知勋这么不淡定的声音，全圆佑还是进入了夫胜宽的宿舍。

李知勋捞起起床的小动物，两两相看，捏了捏小动物身上的肉，软软的。

“胜宽在哪里捡的野猫？”全圆佑对陌生的动物并不想上手碰，也不知道咬不咬人。

“你还没有恋爱，麻烦你不要犯傻。咱俩都是猫，和它长得一样吗？”李知勋把小动物抱在怀里，“胜宽不在，搞不好是宠物，别带出门了吧？”

全圆佑翻了个白眼，李知勋说不带出去，但脸上的表情是恨不得躺在这继续揉软乎乎的小动物。

“行行行。”李知勋把夫胜宽放回床上，跟上全圆佑离开的脚步。

夫胜宽还记得刚刚全圆佑说了要去霍格莫德村，赶紧挥舞着短短的四肢跟上了全圆佑的大长腿，飞扑到他裤腿上怎么都甩不下来。

“这不是魔法生物吧？”全圆佑复制动物形态的夫胜宽站在礼堂里等权顺荣，趁着李硕珉和李灿路过的时候，随手抓了个学弟问。

“啊？学长问我吗？”李硕珉被抓了个正着，一头雾水地看着全圆佑怀里所有权的棕色生物，听到他的话转过来，李硕珉注意到了，“这不是。 ..这不是小熊猫吗？”

李灿试图伸手摸摸全圆佑怀里的小熊猫尾巴，被全圆佑躲开了。“小熊猫不是一般生活在中国吗？全学长去问问徐明浩学长吧？他也是中国的。”

“好的，谢谢两国学弟。”全圆佑看到权顺荣出现，赶紧道谢走向好友。

“圆佑怎么不吃饭？”权顺荣性格比较大大咧咧，如果全圆佑不告诉他，怀里还有只小动物的话，可能一天都不会发现。

“不着急，一会去喝点火焰威士忌就行了。”全圆佑依旧保持着同样的姿势，权顺荣果然没有发现。

“我刚刚听胜澈哥说，珉奎一晚上都没回宿舍有点担心呢，我一会不跟你去喝酒了，买完羽毛笔和信纸我就得回城堡了。”权顺荣和全圆佑走在去往霍格莫德村的路上，“知勋呢？”

“全圆佑面无表情，如果他没猜错的话，金珉奎应该也是阿尼玛格斯，难怪他俩一见面就想打架。”他说他要写论文，让我帮他带点面粉啤酒。

“行了，那我去羽毛笔店，你去买啤酒，然后咱俩在蜂味公爵糖果店集合？”权顺荣话音还没完全散去，人已经拐进了羽毛笔店。

全圆佑依旧慢悠悠的，遵循自己的步调走，怀抱里的小熊猫被摇摇晃晃的摆臂姿势晃得睡着了。。看起来是挺乖的宠物，夫胜宽自己可爱，养的宠物也这么可爱。

从小生活在魔法界的全大佬，从来都没有想过，谁会拿非魔法生物当宠物呢？更别说这宠物的主人也是个纯血巫师了。

9.  
买完啤酒正要走向糖果店，全圆佑老远就看到权顺荣在路中间和一只大型犬拉扯，不想惹祸上身就一直站在远处看着，但手已经摸向了了魔杖，如果狗咬人需要第一时间击昏它。

权顺荣的袖子被狗拽着，一人一狗走到了糖果店橱窗处，狗用爪子拍打着着玻璃，“你这个坏狗，别耽误我时间，我还要赶时间回去找我学弟呢！”上黑糖爵士的位置，然后又用狗狗眼看着权顺荣，直到他明白为止。

“全圆佑站在糖果店门口招呼权顺荣，根本不理会狗看到全圆佑时，瞬间不高兴的脸。”“这狗要买黑糖爵士，还不快进来。”

“什么狗啊这么挑食，黑糖爵士好贵的！！！”权顺荣一边为自己的金加隆抹泪一边后悔刚刚一时兴奋去逗狗。

夫胜宽在进入糖果店的时候就完全醒了，糖果的甜味是在是太香了，害得他差点把口水流在全圆佑的校服上。挣扎着要下地，却被全圆佑紧紧地抱住。全圆佑体贴的停留在每一个货架前，然后询问小熊猫想吃哪一个。

夫胜宽的小短爪子直直地够着黑糖爵士，全圆佑无奈地找店员帮忙装袋。小熊猫不想吃别的，小熊猫就想吃黑糖爵士。

“圆圆佑捏了把小熊猫软乎乎的肚子，被一点也不恶狠狠地拍开了。”“怎么在爱好上也和主人一模一样？”

全权俩人都买了一大堆黑糖爵士，权顺荣出门就把糖果袋子记在了狗的脖子上，感受着狗狗充满爱意的摇尾巴。全圆佑在不远处的村口等他，还好狗就停在了原地，没有跟着权顺荣一起走过来。

“我刚刚就想问了，你怀里抱的什么？”权顺荣探头。

“圆宽佑提溜着小熊猫的四肢，展示给权顺荣看。权顺荣两眼放光地呼噜了一把小熊猫蓬松的尾巴。“胜宽养的宠物，非要跟出来。

“手感比知勋的猫尾巴还好哦。”

夫胜宽竖着耳朵听着，知勋哥和尾巴有什么关系？

难道知勋哥也是阿尼玛格斯？

难道这三个人都是？

全圆佑重叠小熊猫和权顺荣在城堡里分开，本来想去拉文克劳塔楼还猫，但一想拉文克劳把小熊猫放在床上，全圆佑从魔法空间袋里买的东西都拿出来。

“呜...”小熊猫转醒后发现自己在一间黑乎乎的屋子里，四周潮乎乎的，果然是来到了斯莱特林吗？

“冷吗？”全圆佑的声音突然出现，他刚刚坐在沙发上看书睡着了，就没有点壁炉。刚刚被小熊猫哼唧的声音吵醒，下意识地点燃了壁炉。

“不冷。”夫胜宽在火焰燃烧起来的瞬间变回了人形，非常尴尬，怎么能够光溜溜地坐在学长的床上呢？

“哎呀呀，怎么自己送上门了？”全圆佑瞬间就不困了，白里透着粉的小学弟突然出现在自己床上，还保留了自己的被子企图盖住自己的样子，谁看了能把持得住啊。

“圆佑哥...我...”夫胜宽吓得直结巴，不知道哭能不能打动学长，眼泪已经聚集在一起了。

“圆哭佑，虽然你哭起来也挺可爱的。”全圆佑帮夫胜宽擦了眼泪，还强制自己不低头，暗自称赞自己还挺能忍耐。

夫胜宽抬手擦眼睛的同时，被子掉到了胸口，露出了比上次还多的脖颈深处，是锁骨。

“我之前听知秀哥说，你想学无杖魔法？”全圆佑的手默默地伸向被子下面，使得学弟光滑的腿向上游走。

“原来圆佑哥就是知秀哥的老师？”夫胜宽抓住全圆佑调皮的手，脸通红。“等我穿上衣服再学吧！”

“没有，就这样就能学，算是我给胜宽开的特殊教学吧。”全圆佑之上的手抬起夫胜宽的下巴，静静地看着他，“光着学最有效果了。”

“光着怎么能学？”夫胜宽大惊失色！

“先彻底，再清理。”全圆佑不要脸的回答，低下头含住了肖想了许久的嘴唇，“变成到你学会无杖清洁咒为止。”

诶？？？

结束


End file.
